


Merry christmas and a happy New Year 2018!

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Holiday greetings to my lovely readers.





	Merry christmas and a happy New Year 2018!

This is not a story but i would like to wish all of my dear readers a very merry christmas and a prosperous new year to you. It has been a busy year for me. I have been studying (math and physics) while working full time. I have also been doing DIY projects and writing fics and many other stuff! (I can`t seem to keep still (laughs).

 

You all have kept me going with your positive energy which goes right through cyberspace. Thank you! (big smile).

 

What`s in store? I plan to write better, longer, good quality stories. This can only be possible with your support, of course.

 

See you all in 2018. Keep the fandom alive by reading more, comments and kudos.

 

Thank you all and i love you.

From

Querion xx.


End file.
